My Savior
by ladyblossom7
Summary: New lieutenant Hitsugaya Toshiro has been accepted into the 13 gotei, but soon after he finds himself in need of a savior once trouble finds him. short story, and not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the summary I know it wasn't that great, but this IS my very first time here and typing a story for you guys. I would like to see how I did, sooo READ ON and try to bare with it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

It was early morning as Byakuya sat in his office by himself working on what he needed to get done for the day when a knock came to the door, putting down his pen he answered.

"come in." He said has he lifted his head towards the door to see who it was.

"you have a message from the head captain, sir." The messenger said walking in and handing the letter to the captain and then taking his leave. The emotionless captain opened up the letter and began reading.

_To All Captains _

_ As you all know today you will be assigned your new lieutenants. I expect everyone to meet at the main court yard at noon. Further info will be given once everyone is present. _

_ ~Head Captain Yamamoto~_

"hmmm…lets see how this'll go." Byakuya said out loud to himself before placing the paper away in his desk and getting back to work.

Moments later he was brought out of his work by a knock on his door for the second time that morning. Getting slightly annoyed by this, he ran his fingers through his hair knowing exactly who it was by their spiritual pressure, wanting to deal with this quickly he answered with an irritated voice.

"enter." His voice stern, not looking up as the 8th division captain stepped into the slightly big and empty room occupied by only two desks and its captain.

"What is it that you want captain kyoraku." The raven haired said in such a cold tone that it gave out it own dark aura.

"Ouch, Byakuuya, do you have to be so cold." The alcoholic man walked in standing in front of Byakuya's desk, the younger captain raised an eyebrow at the other now looking up to face the other man.

"As you can see I am busy doing work like you should be doing, now if you would be so kind as to leave. It would be appreciated."

Shunshui chuckled a bit at how formal Byakuya always was even when mad or irritated. " now, now, no need to be so formal with such words, I just came to ask if you heard about the new lieutenants that arrived this morning." the older of the two said with a smirk forming on his face.

"I heard that Renji saw some of them coming in, and apparently knows one of them from back in the rukon district." Byakuya let out a small sigh, and finally rested his pen on the desk, giving the other his full attention.

"And what does all this have to do with me. Surly you know I don't like gossip nor do I associate myself in them." the grey eyed man said sitting forward a bit with an annoyed expression forming on his face.

"well I went to see for myself and indeed there are some fine looking young men and women." he said while walking towards the other sitting himself on the desk leaning forward, to close for the others comfort, putting on a serious expression on his face.

"You know as well as I that it's time to move on, You don't need to be stuck thinking of the past anymore, afraid to open up to anyone." Byakuya dropping his guard and softening his expression, not aware of doing so, drifting off a bit thinking about the past.

"I know, but I just don't know if I'm ready to let go and move on." the always cold captain said ,now with a soft an calm voice. Shunsui smiled softly at that, but then replaced it with a smirk ruining the mood as quick as it came.

"You know I always offer to comfort you, but you seem to always push me away." the older of the two said extending his hand to cup the younger ones chin. Quickly masking his expression noticing his slip, he said in a harsh and stern voice,

"I would appreciate it if you not touch me in that form of way." while leaning back and away from the others touch. Shunsui pulled back with a slightly sad face, and got up from the desk.

"Well, I better start heading out, its almost noon, and you know how the old man doesn't like to be kept waiting." he walked towards the door, hand on the handle. "I'll see you when ya get there, so try not to mope around, k." He said with a small laugh, and with that he open the door closing it behind him as he left, leaving Byakuya to his thoughts of the past once again.

He remembered it being the hardest moment in his life. It was also the last time he'd ever show any

Real expression or feelings to another. So with that he organized his papers,

got up ,and flash stepped is way to the court yard not wanting to be late.

Moments later after the grey eyed captain arrived at the court yard he could see a large group of young men and women standing around in one area talking amongst themselves, he then moved to his spot on the other side of the court yard and waited on the head captains arrival.

Toshiro stood there all by himself in the back, very quiet going unnoticed by everyone around him except one. Soon after, his attention was caught by a tall figure moving at the corners of his eyes. Looking to see who it was, he thought 'Wow, He moves with such grace and formality.' The young snowy white haired teen though as he watched him scan the place, not noticing him looking.

He watched has the tall man quickly proceeded to his place amongst the other captains. 'So he's a captain too.' He thought judging by the white coat he wore over the black, but noticed everyone getting quiet as an old man, who he assumed to be the head captain, step out and took his place in front of every one.

Byakuya saw how everyone quieted as the head captain stepped out. He started to introduce him self and how the system works, then went on with the lecture. Moments after he pulled out a white sheet that appeared to be a list of names and squad divisions, the raven haired man assumed, and began reading it out loud.

He started to read the captains name and their new lieutenants. Byakuya some how seem to drift off in to his thoughts drowning out all the noises around him. He though about what the other captain had said to him and what his new lieutenant would be like, until he herd his name being said by the head captain.

"Division 6: captain Kuchiki Byakuya your lieutenant assigned to you is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Byakuya scanned the places in search for his new lieutenant, when he spotted a young teen with snowy white hair step out to receive some papers.

'hmm so that's my new lieutenant, and hair much like Jushiro's' He thought to himself.

Moments later Yamamoto had finally finished with the list of people assigned to who, and now had everyone's full attention. "I want for all the new assigned lieutenants to proceed to their assigned barrack and wait for further instructions. You are all dismissed." the head captain said, while dismissing his own self as well. Byakuya watched as everyone started to dispatch after having conversations with one another.

Byakuya was deep in thought when Shunsui decide to sneak-up on him trying to grab his sides, but failing as he was caught. The younger captain turn to face the other with such a serious look on his face.

"I have told you about such intimacy before, now stop it." the grey eyed man said with a harsh tone of voice.

"Hey, hey, ok calm down, damn your so up tight, you really sound like you need to get laid." the other said with a smirk. "when was the last time-" he started but was soon cut off by a now very annoyed Byakuya.

"Don't think about bringing it up, my private life and affairs does not concern you nor do I need such advice on what I should do." he said in a stern and serious voice, and with that he dismissed himself leaving the other to his thoughts.

It was already late afternoon and the sun starting to set. Byakuya sat in his office at his desk for almost five hours trying to get the rest of his work done for the rest of the afternoon. As he was signing some papers a knock came to his door

"Come in."

A young man stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him. Byakuya still had his head down doing his work only interested in fishing what he had in front of him.

"I-I was sent here by the head captain." the young teen said in a nervous tone. At that the captain stop what he was doing and looked up. He was surprised at what he saw, now that he had a better look at the other, he was actually beautiful up close. He had nice snowy white hair that complimented his turquoise eyes nicely, and fare skin that illuminated under the light. He also had a slim figure which gave him a feminine look under the black hakama he wore just like everyone else, but had the 6 division logo on his right upper arm.

Being deep in thought he was pulled out by his new lieutenants soft voice. "Hmm, if your busy I'll-" he started but was cut short.

"No come I was just finishing some papers I needed to get done. You must be Hitsugaya Toshiro." the captain said as he took the papers from the other and read them. Toshiro nodded at the question and then stood there quietly looking at the other. He noticed how the other had such beautiful features now that he saw him up close. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Well just to start things off, and so we have an understanding, you start work tomorrow early in the morning, so I expect you to be here no later than seven a.m." Byakuya said with a straight serious face. On the other hand Toshiro's face showed shocked all over. He had heard from others that "Captain Kuchiki" was a strict and straight to the point man, but expected it to be a hyperbole.

"B-but that's way-" he started to complain but was silenced by the other. "I don't expect excuses. You come here to work not to play, save all that for after work with your friends." Byakuya finished saying as if the other were a child. At that Toshiro shot him a glare not threatening the other with it.

'Who does this man think he is!' the smaller teen thought to himself in frustration. "Well, if that's all that needs to be said I'll be taking my leave." the raven haired man raised an eyebrow at him dismissing himself without him doing so, but left it, seeing how stressed he was already. Toshiro turned on his heals and with a "good night , sir" he left the way he came in, shutting the door behind him.

Sitting back in his chair, Byakuya ran his fingers through his silky raven locks, letting a big sigh slip through his lips, as he breathed in then out, hoping that no more distractions would come to his work as he lost more than enough time to finish it.

As Toshiro walked out through the front doors of his now new division he thought back at how the other treated him. "How dare he treat me as if I'm some kind of little kid." he rambled to himself under his breath., not noticing a group of five passing his way. A hand landed on his shoulders as he look up to see who it was.

"Hey, you must be Toshiro, Captain Kuchiki's new lieutenant." the big chested women said with a sweet smile. Toshiro looked at them in confusion at how they knew him but him not knowing them.

"How do you know my name, I never met you?" the snowy white haired teen asked.

"Well everyone knows Kuchiki Byakuya, And we heard he had a lieutenant name Toshiro. So guessing by the direction your coming from you must be him." the women simply said. Toshiro nodded in understanding. "Well since we know who you are let me introduce myself. My name is Rangiku, and these are my friends Momo, Kira, Ikakku, and Yumichika." she said in a cheery tone.

Everyone said hello at the same time which Toshiro found weird, but shock it off not minding it. "So I see that your alone. Do you want to hang with us, we're going to the bar to celebrate entering the 13 gotei." Rangiku said in a very exciting tone.

"Sure im not really doing anything for the rest of the afternoon, but I don't want to stay out to late." Toshiro said.

"Aww, what's the matter afraid you'll miss your bed time, how cute." Ikkaku teased. Toshiro shout him a glare but didn't say anything, as he just left it, trying to be mature about it.

"Well, anyways lets get going I don't want to be left without any seats." Rangiku said in a cheerful tone rushing everyone towards the bar.

As they arrived, they could all see lots of people laughing and drinking, including a few captains. The group moved towards the back to find themselves a table for them. Settling down and waiting for the waitress to come they began to talk. "So where are you from." the small girl named Momo asked, looking directly at Toshiro.

"Hmm, well I'm from the province of Jurinan in the first district of the west rukongai. There I lived with my grand ma, but since I came here she's alone. I made a promise to her, to visit every week as much as I can." he finished in a soft voice. Momo smiled sweetly at him as she spoke.

"How nice, it must have been hard for you to leave her behind, but I bet she is happy for you." she finished.

"Yea." He said. A waitress approached the table asking what they wanted to drink. Rangiku spoke up. "I'll have three sakes," she said knowing that Ikakku and Yumi wanted it. The women wrote down their order then turned to the other three waiting on what they wanted. They all asked for tea, then the lady wrote down the rest and left.

They all waited a few minutes before the waitress returned with their drinks on a tray. They all took their drinking and started to get know more of each other, and talking about different subjects. The evening ran into the night and Toshiro noticed that it was time to leave. He had to get up early the next day to start work.

"Well I think its about time I start heading home its getting late and I have to get up early." he said while drinking the rest of him tea an standing up. "We should do this sometime again, I enjoyed myself." he added with a small smile.

"Oo ok, well good night then and get home safe, ok." Momo said as everyone else said their good-byes he then turned on his heals and left. While walking through the path towards his barracks he noticed the clear night sky and how beautiful the full moon shone. It reminded him of a certain raven haired captain he worked under.

He drifted off think how his captains pale smooth skin resemble that of the moon he was looking at right now. As he was deep in his thoughts, thinking about his captain, he didn't noticed the figures sneaking up from behind the bushes as it was indeed night out, so he couldn't see their shadows nor did he feel their presence because of how focused he was looking at the moon.

Back at the six division, Byakuya began to pack as it was time already to head home for the night. He grabbed what he need, turned off the lights and headed down the hall towards the front door. Stepping outside being welcomed by the cool night air, he looked up and was greeted by the moon gazing down on him.

He decided to take the long way home, since he enjoyed walking under the moon light. It gave him time to think and time for himself with no distraction. As he walked he thought back to when he was talking with his lieutenant and to his surprise he couldn't get him out of his head. Toshiro completely invaded his mind with thoughts of what he was like an where he was from, he felt like he wanted to know everything there was to know about him, but because of that now he had to finish the rest of his work at his home, but nonetheless not making a big deal of it.

As he walked down the path he was brought out of his thoughts by a faint muffle sound. Has he got closer to it, it became more clear and could also hear the grass ruffling. Peering over the bushes he could see a group of three young men struggling with something underneath them, as if holding down a person. Getting closer he saw a flash of snowy white hair and immediately flash stepped behind them going unnoticed.

"If you value your insignificant lives you will step away from him immediately." spoke Byakuya in a harsh and cold tone as if venom could be seen seeping out of each and every word.

The three men froze in place, noticing who it was behind them they all jumped away from the boy in almost lightning speed. Afraid of getting into more trouble then they already were, they all scattered and ran away. The raven haired man stepped forward getting right in front of the young teen, but not until his eyes widen at how the other looked. Tears were threatening to come down the younger teens face as he tried his best for them not to fall, but failing.

Byakuya then bent down on one knee in front of him, his face soften while doing so as to not to scare boy then what he already is. Reaching out a hand to the other, he tilted the teens face up, brushing a delicate finger along side Toshiro's face wiping away any tears that stained his cheek.

Looking right into tear filled turquoise eyes, an ache pulled at his cold heart, shattering the walls he'd put up around it. At that moment the urge to protect this boy grew like no other, wanting to protect him from everyone and everything.

Toshiro looked up into grey eyes, he felt as if he were lost in them, like they were taking him some place safe and immediately all the fear he felt left and was replaced with the feeling of being secure. Suddenly, caught off guard, he was pulled into the older mans embrace. Toshiro was surprised at that action, blushing at how close and surprisingly warm the other felt. As soon as it came it was gone, but not until his face was tilted up and a pair of soft lips met his while his eyes widen in shock.

Byakuya soon realized what he had done out of curiosity to what the other would feel like, and pulled back. He was surprised at his own action, knowing he let his emotion get in the way and guide his actions. Releasing the young teen, he helped the other up off the ground, wiping any emotion off his face, he turned to face the other.

"I assume you are ok and unharmed." the captain asked the teen in a soft yet stern voice. The young lieutenant nodded at the question asked while looking at the ground, afraid if looking into those eyes again, he'll get lost in them, while blushing a faint blush going unnoticed by the other.

Byakuya breaking the silence, "come I'll walk you back to your barracks." the captain offered as Toshiro accepted turning on theirs heals they headed towards their destination. As they walked Byakuya peered down from the corner of his eye to look down at the other, as he saw how the moon light illuminated his beautiful skin at night in the right angels. He quickly dismissed the thought noticing that he was starting to feeling something the teen even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Soon enough their little walk came to an end as they arrived at Toshiro's barracks, saying his thanks and good night, the young teen turn on his feet left. Byakuya doing the same made his way down the path, but not before he turning around to watch as the snowy white hair teen disappeared behind the closing door. Letting out a sight he then flash steeped the rest of his way home waiting to see what tomorrow brings.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my little story, I know it wasn't the best, right. This is indeed my very first fanfic after all. please review and leave comments. I would like to here how I did, and correct myself to get better along the way, and I also would appreciate it big time. : D. maybe if I get enough reviews and good comments I might just continue this story. Who knows, lets see. Until next time ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back, sorry to keep ya waiting. I sorta forgot to mention in the first chapter that I did not own bleach whatsoever, nada!. but I did however add my own character that you all get to meet in this chapy, so please enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Light shone through small curtains, illuminating the room. Toshiro stirred in

bed awoken by the radiant rays of the sun. Checking the clock he rushed out of

bed, as it reading six thirty in the morning, he surly did not want to be late for

the fist day of work. Shuffling out of bed, having no time to think about the

event that happened the night be for, he grabbed his towel and clothes quickly

making his way to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later he emerged from the shower room dressed and ready to go.

He entered the kitchen quickly eating a toast and drank some milk, thinking that

would help his growth sprout, as he ran out his barracks.

As he rushed to get to the office he didn't noticed the girl he was about to

run in to. Both collided and fell to the solid ground of the path ways.

"I-itai, that really hurt."

Looking up, turquoise met dark emerald eyes, he quickly apologized and helped

her up. the young adult had fair tan skin, black hair that she kept up almost in

a bun. She was taller than him by a couple of Inches. She looked to be about

5'4, he blushed slightly embarrassed that he was shorter but it went unseen by

the other.

"Are you ok, you seem kinda fazed out." The girl asked with a slightly concern

look on her face. Coming out of his thoughts he quickly answered,

"Um no, sorry, I wasn't Looking where I was going, I'm kinda of late and was

rushing." He simply stated. The Other nodded understanding his rush.

" I see now, its your first day working here, well I better not keep you waiting, see

as i to better get going or I'll be late." The black haired girl said with a

soft smile.

"Ok, I'll see you around." He waved bye and both went their separate ways.

Finally making it to the six division he slowly made his way to his and his

captains office, he knocked on the door softly and awaited permission to enter.

A stern " enter" was heard and he made his way inside to his seat, but not

before saying his good morning. He then sat down at his desk and was met by a

stack of papers. He let out a small groan and let his head fall to the desk, his

sight being unseen from his captain by the papers.

Byakuya let a small smile fall to his lips and quickly wiped it away before

getting back to work. He was able to finish his work has soon as he got home,

but it left him a bit tired in the morning from the lack of sleep.

Byakuya also thought about the event that took place last night. It felt weird

to start caring for someone else's safety especially someone you just met that

night, but something told him that the young boy never really had that and

therefore wanted to be that someone. He decided that he was going to talk to him

tonight about it hoping he would get though to him.

A few hours have past and it was now early after noon with both captain and lieutenant still working.

"Umm, captain here are some papers that need to be signed by you."

The sweet soft voice of Toshiro reached the captains ear taking him out of his

thoughts. Byakuya then extended his hands out so he could be handed the papers.

As the young teen handed the papers to his captain as their hands had touched for a

second, but to Toshiro it felt like forever.

The snowy white haired boy felt a jolt of electricity run up his finger tips and down his spine, and

with that he pulled his hands back turned on his feet and went back to his desk

thankful that the sack of papers were there.

As the young lieutenant sat there trying to do his work, his mind

kept wondering back to what had happened, he was starting to feel something for

his captain but thought it was illegal to have those feeling so he decided to

keep them to himself. It's true Toshiro never really had anyone in his life to

look up to for guidance and protection, but being in this mans presence he felt

like he had all that and more.

Coming out if his thoughts he realized it was time for his lunch break, so with that he started to pack his stuff away and get ready to leave when a knock was heard.

"Come in", he heard his captain say. Curious to who it was, he peeked over the

stack of papers on his desk. The door open and he was met by a familiar voice.

"Good after noon sir, I've come to give you these papers, captain Schiffer had me deliver them to

you." The young lady from before stated in a professional way. As she walked in

she turned towards me and smiled sweetly. I got up and organized my papers

before politely dismissing myself out the office. I decided to wait for her

outside the building, since she seemed to be a very nice person and he wanted to repay her for the event that happened earlier that morning.

Has he stepped outside he was meet by the even sun that shun brightly in the sky. "It's a lovely day out don't you think." Someone from my right said getting

closer to me. Looking in the direction, I was met with the sight of a tall man

young man with black spiky hair who walked my way.

"If I'm not mistaken you must be one of the new lieutenant, Hitsugaya Toshiro right?"

The man asked. As i nodded to his question i was surprised, he knew my name,

heck everyone seem to know my name. I looked into his eyes now that he get much

closer, and to my surprise he had almost the same eye color as my captain, but

his were more darker and He had the number 69 on his right cheek. He seem to notice the confused look on my face, seeing as how he knew me but me not him.

"Sorry, how rude i didn't introduce myself, I'm lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, I've been working here for some time. So where ya headed" the older man asked.

"Well I'm on break, but I'm waiting for someone to come out so we can get some lunch." Toshiro said with a small polite smile.

"Oo-ok well I wish I could join ya but I still have some papers I have to deliver I just though I'd kill some time by walking though here, but it was nice meting ya.

Maybe sometime we could hang if you want."

"That sounds nice, we-" I was cut off short by the young women I met earlier that day addressing me.

"Hey I see you waited for me" I turn to face her but then the other started talking and I turned to look back at him as he dismissed himself.

"Well I'll just be taking my leave see you around." He walked off and I turn to

face the girl, who was now standing behind.

"thank you for waiting it so happens to be my lunch break

too, I was just delivering those papers to your captain."

Toshiro nodded in understanding. But remembered that he never got her name.

"By the way I just remembered, you never told me your name, mines is Hitsugaya Toshiro" the boy simply

stated.

"Oo my, your right I'm sorry, my names Yamamoto Midori" she said as she

displayed a simple smile. 'Her last name is the same as the captain' Toshiro

thought to himself. He thought that she might be the head captains daughter. So

he decided to ask.

"Ooo so then your the head captains daughter?" He asked. She look at him then

smiled, no one really took the time to know her, so she was always alone with no

one , but Toshiro was the only one to show it and that made her very happy. Now

she has a friend that she will soon find out is not much different from her.

"Well, he's my adoptive father. I became an orphan at the age of 6 my parents died in a fire from a hollow attack, since then I

never really had a home, I was always traveling from town to town training myself and saving peoples lives from any danger. until one day I came across the

head captain, he offered me a spot to work here after he seen what I can do. I

accepted and he then trained me in the ways of defense and how to use it to my advantage. then soon after when I felt ready, at the age of 17 I began working here. He then took me in as his own and adopted me a year ago. So that makes me about 19 now, So I'm thankful for that, and now I have a family. I have to admit I had such a hard life, but it taught me how to be strong and to survive, but I made it."

Toshiro was surprise, this girl was a lot like him he didn't have a mother or

father he only had a grandma, but it was still hard for him. He was Glad he met

Midori, he knew now that he could trust her and she would Be there for him, just

like he would for her.

"I'm happy for you, at the end of all that you now have a family, I was the same, no mother or father, but I did have my grandma who took me in as her own, until I decided to come here." He said, now that he trusted her, he wanted to ask her something involving his feeling for his captain, but decided against it.

"Thanks and I am happy, all thanks to him. Now what do you say we go out and get

some sushi or something I'm starving." She said tugging the other as they

walked.

"That's him all right, now all we need is an opening and he's all mine" a tall

figure with dark grey eyes spoke thought a phone to another behind some trees

going unnoticed.

"This time don't fail me" the figure spoke again.

"Yes sir " a voice was herd through the phone before they hung up.

"Your mine Toshiro, all mines."

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I know it was shorter, but I sorta had a writers block and couldn't come out with anything at the moment so please forgive me. But anyways please review and leave comments so I know if I did better or not. Until next time my peeps. ; ) bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I was kinda late had stuff to do but I'm back. I'm happy for the reviews I got even thought their very little but its ok I'm happy to know the story is ok for a first timer who has no experience in this, And I thank you all for it. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own bleach but I don't own my character Midori. She nice isn't she. ****J**

It's had been an hour since Midori and Toshiro have been sitting down eating their lunch and talking about whatever that came to mind. Somewhere along their conversation he threw in about how he had feeling for someone but didn't know what to do about, and if it was ok to do so. "Well it depends on who it is. I mean I guess some lieutenants here have dated each other but that's all I know. Now I never really heard of a captain getting involve in those sort of stuff, since I imagine their suppose to be a roll model of some sort." Midori spoke only of what she knew.

"Ok, you have a point their so i guess your right" the young boy said with a sigh, not to happy with the answer, afraid of not being able to express himself to his captain.

"Something tells me you have feelings for a captain, and not just any, that certain person happens to be your captain, Kuchiki Byakuya." She said with a smile. Midori was never someone to judge by their sexuality or race of any kind. She treated everyone with respect and kindness, so she would help Toshiro because he needed her advice and she was not going to deny that, she would help in anyway she can.

"I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone, but I to have feelings for someone, and just like you said it's my captain as well, captain Schiffer Ulquiorra." She finished. Toshiro was a bit shocked, he thought he would be the only one with feelings for his captain, and if he told anyone they would just look at him with disgust. He was glad that he met Midori and had her as a friend, she was so understanding, and the fact that she accepted him as gay eased his fear of being rejected.

"So now that i told you that I would hope that loosens you up to talk to me more about your feelings for him and how did you get them, because I know it should be more then just he's a good looking guy." She said with a reassuring smile, giving the impression that he could trust her.

"We'll it all started..." He spoke for about another half an hour explaining every from the first time he laid eyes on his captain to him saving his life the night he was attacked. Midori was so shocked that that happened, and kept asking if he was ok. She then told him to describe the men that attacked him,but he couldn't describe them well since it was indeed dark out at the time, he then remembered that his captain probably saw who they were and was going to ask him when he got the chance.

"We'll I guess it's getting late so we better get back and finish what little papers we have left. I'll walk you back to your division since mines is in that direction" she said as she got up and pushed her chair in, and this that they both walked off not noticing the two men that were sitting on the other side of the place.

"He moving out, but he's not alone. We should wait until later tonight where he should be alone. Then that's when we'll strike." One of the men said in a phone the other on the other side.

"Alright I trust you won't fail me this time" the man on the other line said with a serious tone that scared the other two men.

"No sir" was all they said before the line went dead.

"Huh, I already have a distraction for that stick-up captain of the six division, so my plan will definitely work" the dark gray eyed man said to himself after hanging up. "Soon you will be mines my little Toshiro rest assure."

XxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya sat at his desk in silence doing his paper works, thinking when was a good time to speak to Toshiro about what he felt and if he felt the same way, but kept debating if he should or not. There was a light tap at the door , but since the captain was in deep though being distracted by lieutenant, he did not hear it. The door slowly open, and a short and petite girl stepped into the room. She resembled the captain a lot, except for the eyes which were a violet color.

"Nii-sama," she said quietly, not wanting to anger him with the loud noise, but he still didn't acknowledge her and that when she knew something was wrong with her brother. He was never once off guard so something important must be occupying his mind.

"Nii-sama" she repeated only in a regular tone voice which now caught his attention. he looked up at his younger sibling and saw her shake her head. She then sat in a chair near by.

"Good evening, and what brings you here this late evening" he said while looking into her eyes.

"We'll I finished my work early and thought I'd stop by on my way home, but I see you occupying your mind." She stated not fooled by his attempt to hide it.

"I don't see how me being in thought is bothering you, not nothing of importance to you." He simply stated not wanting to to about the problem he's facing.

"Nii-sama, try as you might but we both know you can't hide anything from me, I read you easily, and what's occupying your mind is is not of work but of personal problems." Her tone getting softer and a small smile pulling on her lips. She was so glad that her brother was finally moving on and had found someone he was starting to care about other than his work and duties.

"So who is she, who has broken the walls around your heart and stole it." He only raised an eyebrow that said don't go there it's non if your business. " come on nii-sama, you can't fool me I know you very well enough to know that for once in your life your stuck in a problem and don't know what to do. I can help you and you know I won't tell a soul, please just open up" she sounded almost pleading, he couldn't just say no to that. If that one thing Byakuya knew it was that he had a soft spot for his younger sibling.

Sighing he began. "It's not a she... It's a he, it's my lieutenant." He simply said with a soft expression. Just thinking about him made him break down. He was wondering where he was and what he was doing. The other was surprised she wouldn't have guess it was with a man, but after seeing the look he displayed she immediately knew he was in love, she was pretty sure he acted the same way towards his sister every time he was near her.

"Nii-sama I'm very happy for you. Now you can finally move on and be happy again, even if its with the same sex. I Won't look at you any different. I also know that when you want something you have your eyes set on you go for it, now my question is why haven't you done it. Why are you over thinking it and stressing yourself out." Saying it in a assuring yet, confused way. She wanted to know first what was stopping him so she could help in any way.

"I'm not sure, I never felt so strongly for anyone that way. Let alone with someone you just meet, but i can't stop thinking about him or his safety, where he is, what's he doing and with who. Not after the incident that happen to his almost getting molested by three disgusting men." He said with as anger started to develop just by thinking of the event. Rukia looked at him for a while really surprised at his action, which he never shone.

"But behind all that the one thing I'm afraid of the most is the thought that I might lose him once he's in my reach. I just don't know what to do." Sighing he sat forward with both his elbows on the desk, supporting his chin in hand.

"When did this feeling kick in, I mean it has to come from-" she was cut off quickly with an answer.

"I kissed him, on the lips." Rukia choked on her saliva, coughing and shocked at the same time. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, actually kissed someone.

"W-when, how. Wait did he pulled away or did he respond. I have to know!" Saying in a hyper way.

"It was the same day we met, Well after we met. it was already dark out and the moon was up high in the sky. After I saved him I- I just did. I don't know why but I did and it felt just right. From then on I had the urge to protect him from anything." Byakuya face softened after talking about his little snowflake. He wanted to always be there for him , even though he would not show it.

Speaking up again he began answering the question. "And to your other question no he didn't pull away, I did after realizing my mistake, but he stood there dozen like on the ground." He finished

Rukia smiled knowing very well that the other did indeed like him and with that she would have him talk to the other about it cause she was sure that he would want that to clear things up.

"Well that's, that. Go talk to him, I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you about it but does have the courage to do so. Please do as I say for and take up that advice I'm sure you won't regret it." Byakuya just looked at her contemplating about it, but when was his sister wrong. He decided to go ahead with it and deal with what ever came his way.

"Alright I shall do so. Thank you for your encouragement, it's most appreciated"

Alright I'm glad, sorry to say I won't be sticking around to see what happens but it's getting late and I need to finely off a few things I have left at home. Good night, and best of luck." And with that she gave him a big reassuring smile and exited the room closing the door behind her. Byakuya just sat back in the chair and let out a sigh, knowing that his little lieutenant would show up any minute.

After a few minutes he could hear footsteps approaching and soon after a knock was heard. A "come in" was heard follow by the door opening slowly.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir you have some forms to read over and sign out." Byakuya just rises an eyebrow. "Sorry their from lieutenant Hisage, he asked me to deliver them cause he needs your approval on them as well."

The young subordinate came in the room handing over the papers and quickly leaving. Byakuya looked over them, and sighed once more. He knew he had a long night ahead of him, quickly getting started he read over the papers.

It's been ten minutes already and Byakuya was starting to get tired of all these papers, he notice foot steps approaching the door and a soft knock was heard.

"Come in"

Was all he said before the door opened, and the person he had been wanting to talk to entered. His lieutenant approached the desk standing in front of him. Looking at him with curious eyes he waited for him to talk.

"I wanted to speak to you about something. It has to do with the night that you saved me from those men:" Byakuya's expression changed getting serious. The other kept going trying to get to the point.

"We'll I wanted to know if you remember any of their face enough to know who they are and which division their from. My friend said she could help me find out who-"

"There is no need for that, I won't allow another to interfere with matters that I can clearly handle, and something that involve squad members." He said cutting him off angered by the fact that he went to seek help from another.

"I am clearly strong enough to protect you, I don't need anyone nor do I want anyone to help in protecting someone I care deeply about"

Toshiro's eyes widen. Did his captain just admit to caring about him, someone who is heartless showing affection to me, of all people he though his captain was taking this as a joke. Byakuya notice his shock, and was surprised cause it meant something. So he continued, not giving the other a chance to speak.

"What ever is running through your head about if its true that I care for you, its true, I do care for you and more."

"But I though you never showed any emotions to anyone" he said closing his eyes while looking down and blurting everything he had in his mind. "I know you don't care for me, you don't need to pretend like you want to protect me I can do that on my own , so I don't need your pity." He said in a hurt voice, tears coming down. "People have treated me that way to get what they want from me, and I don't need that from you especially you being my captain that I work under." He kept rambling on about that, but didn't noticed the said captain get up and walk over to him. Byakuya in a swift movement tilted Toshiros chin wrap an arm around his waist and leaned in for the sweetest kiss Toshiro had ever received. His eyes shot open shocked at the other before closing them again. His arms moved to grip his captains sleeves and he deepened the kiss. They stood like this for what seemed to be hours but only seconds and pulled away from each other.

"I care for you enough to say that I'm actually falling for you, you run through my mind constantly and I can't get any work done for that reason. I want to protect you because I know no one else will and can better than me. You are now my first priority besides my work I have to do, but still your safety will always come first to me. I don't want to loss anyone else that I care for so much and that includes you as well. I know this is sudden but with time I know it can and will grow into something beautiful. All I'm asking now is that you give it a try, I know its hard for you to trust anyone, it's been like that for me to, but I'm willing to try just for you."

Toshiro was speechless and couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe that the heartless captain, his captain, was falling for him and even wanted to be with him and not only that wanted to protect him and only him. He was so happy that someone finally noticed him for who he is and did t want to use him. He felt so safe with him. Even from the time before when his captain saved him for the first time. The other didn't know that he to liked him a lot and just didn't know how to approach him with the issue.

He already knew his answer and wasn't going to keep the other waiting. So he respond in his own way that he knew his captain and soon to be lover was going to like. Leaning forward to he pressed his lips sweety and softly to the taller man, he then parted his lips giving access for the other to enter. They both battled with their tongues but Byakuya won. Pulling back for air they looked at each other, they both were so happy now that they felt that nothing could ruin it. They cherished the moment they had together talking and getting to know more about each other as they can before they left, but not to their knowledge, after that night the nightmares were soon going to begin and the happiness Toshiro had just found would be utterly destroy, not comparing it what he had went through.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know theirs not much action but next chapter there will be so hang in there. I Should hope the story has gotten better since the beginning. So I would greatly appreciate it if you review and leave comments to let me know how I did. I REALLY want to know :) So until next time, by the way will be good for you guys but not for poor Toshiro. Sorry Toshiro. Bye ; ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Im sorry I took so long, please forgive me. I had lots to do with my college stuff and my older sister moving. And to top it off my half sis passed away so I didn't have the time, but now I was able to finish. Thanks for being patient. This chapter is a little treat and has some lemon in the beginning. I know some of you were waiting for it. Read on and enjoy!**

They stood talking for a long while. During their conversation they got to know each other a lot better, and Byakuya felt like he was falling more and more for the younger one. Time came and went and it was already time for Toshiro to take his leave as it was already late.

"Well it's already time I head home. I wish I could stay longer but I have my first lieutenants meeting tomorrow." Saying it with a sigh, he really wanted to stay but knew he couldn't.

"I see. Do you need me to accompany you to your home. I really do mind, for you it would be my pleasure" smirking while looking at the other with "want" in his eyes.

"No, there's no need, but I appreciate the offer a lot. I just don't want to keep you from your work any longer, seeing as you need all the time you can get to finish it. Thank you for everything, good night." Smiling softly, he gathered his things and turn walking to the door. But before he could place a hand on the door knob his captain was already behind him, his shadow looming over the other. Toshiro got scarred at the sudden appearance behind him but went away quickly as he started to get shy at how close his captain was. Byakuya had both hands on each side of Toshiro's head against the door trapping him.

"You don't think your leaving without a proper dismissal do you." Byakuya then leaned in to place a warm and soft kiss on Toshiro's lips, with that alone Toshiro's body was feeling hot. He started to blush because he knew what was happening to his body and he was embarrassed it was happening in front of his captain. 'Oo, god. Why is this happening now, why am I getting an erection off of just a simple kiss. I hope he doesn't see it. It would be to embarrassing.' Toshiro thought to himself.

Parting from their kiss Byakuya leaned back and noticed the extreme blush on his lieutenants face. Toshiro quickly looked down, but in doing so he gave himself away. Byakuya smile lightly and looked in the direction the other was looking, noticing a small tent in his pants, he now fully understood the meaning behind the extreme blush. " I see now, I want to ask you something, is this your first time, you know, doing something related to this with anyone?"

Blushing, Toshiro answered, "umm, yes, I never had any sexual relationship with anyone" saying in an embarrassed tone. Byakuya only nodded at that, seeing how he did not want to have the boy do anything to crazy for his first time and he knew it was to soon to do anything that far in a relationship that just started. He wanted to give the boy release and that's what he intended to do. Byakuya leaned in for another kiss but this time it's more passionate. Toshiro wraps his arm around his captains neck and opens his mouth. He started to get more hot and his erection was growing. Byakuya then lifted the boy up without breaking contact and walked to his desk. Placing the boy down he started to untie the boys hakama. Toshiro let out a yelp at the sudden air hitting him on his manhood and quickly broke the kiss.

"What are you doing." Saying it in surprise. He's never done any of this with anyone so he wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't worry my little snowflake, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you trust me. I would never force you to do anything you don't want, Especially intercourse, ok. I just want to give you a little sample of what's to come." Toshiro looked at him in confused, he didn't know what his captain meant by "what's to come", but soon all that left his mind as a hot mouth was on him in seconds giving him to much pleasure. He was lost for words and couldn't think, but only how amazing that mouth sucking him felt. He started to let out a couple of moans and groans out. Byakuya then started to suck harder and faster while being in between Toshiro's legs. hearing those moans were encouraging him to go faster. He could taste the pre- cum in his mouth and he knew that his little one was almost there. Toshiro couldn't take in anymore and started to buck his hips up in time with his captains sucking.

"Nnn-ahh, cap-captain I f-feel like, ahhhh! " he moaned out has he came in Byakuyas mouth. Byakuya swallowed all of his cum and sucked his lieutenant clean. Toshiro fell back against the desk. Feeling like all his energy left his body. Byakuya then stood up and leaned over his little snowflake, planting a kiss on his lips then helped him sit up so he could fix himself before he left.

"I do hope you enjoyed yourself" the captain said with a smirking face. Toshiro was red like a tomato, he came way to fast because of how good it felt, and also being his first time getting a blow job. He did feel satisfied so he nodded in response to his captains question. And with that he quickly gave his captain a peck on the lips and left. Byakuya smiled to himself at how cute Toshiro was. He really was falling for him and fast, he just wished that following his heart was not a mistake because he didn't know if he could handle another heart break from losing someone he deeply cared for.

XxXxXxXxXx

Toshiro yawned as he walked out the division. It was very dark out and the moon was shining very brightly. For some reason this felt to familiar to him like he went though this already. Shaking the feeling off he continued down the path to his home passing by a couple of trees.

Going unnoticed, a figure was lurking behind trees near by. From the moon light you could see a smirking face within the cover of the trees. Moving slowly he started to make his move. Toshiro had drifted off into his thoughts not no knowing the danger he was in. He let his guard down to and before he knew it, a figure was behind him in seconds, a cloth over his mouth and nose. Toshiro couldn't see who it was as he struggled to get free, but failed at the attempted. He started to fade in and out of darkness and before he knew it he was out. His body fell limp in the arms of his captor as the unknown figure picked the snowy white haired boy in his arms and flash stepped away.

Byakuya had already started to work on his papers when he felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure drop. He felt worried but just though that he just got home and went into a deep sleep so he pushed it to the side.

Eyes blinked open to get more clarity as The memories from before rushed back to him. Toshiro shot his eyes wide open, and noticed he was chained to a wall behind bars and a collar around his neck. He tried to take it off but it was no use. He look around and notice that his sword was missing. He stood to his feet slowly, still unbalanced from being unconscious, and pointed the palms of his hands towards the bars.

"Hado number 31, shakkaho!"

'..what the, why is my hado not working' he thought to himself. He didn't know what was the cause of it. He also felt rather weaker than usual since he woke up, like gravity was weighing heavily on him. He started to hear what sounded like footsteps approaching then a metal door opened with a creaking sound. As the footsteps got closer the weight on his body increased and he felt like he was suffocating.

"Ahh, I see your awake." The figure at the door said, then he noticed the look Toshiro had as if he were struggling to breathe. " oooo, I'm sorry I forgot, let me suppress my powers. As you can see that collar you wear around your neck suppresses your soul reapers power. So in other words your just like any other human, weaker and unable to handle our spiritual pressure when active."

Toshiro was shocked with eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his hands were around the collar in seconds trying another attempt to get it off. He scratched and pulled but it was useless.

"Try as you might that can't come off, your way to weak, so don't even try" the man said with a satisfying look on his face, knowing he had full control of the situation. "We'll since that's over, it's time you took your medicine" unlocking the cage door, the man stepped inside the cell. From behind he pulled out a syringe filled with a liquid unknown to Toshiro. Knowing what was going to happen he set himself ready to fight back. Toshiro was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the other, but He pulled away as much as he could knowing it wasn't good enough. He tried to punch the man but failed and ended up having both arms in his enemy's grasp. The other pined him down to the floor and stick the needle into his captives arm. Toshiro let out a yelp, after a couple of minutes passed by Toshiro started to feel dazed out. What the man injected in him was indeed strong and worked fast, not having soul reapers powers was a real pain.

"I see that worked fast, now lets get you up stairs. There's some waiting for you. Up we go" the man said as he lifted Toshiro bridal style, but not before unchaining him from the wall. Toshiro was starting to feel light headed and dizzy.

"W-what did y-you pu-put in me" he was breathing hard and unsteady. Losing breath as he talked.

"I just injected some drugs to make you unstable, that's about it. What your feeling now is normal to feel from what I injected in you." Smirking as he said those words while walking up a few steps towards a door. Toshiro couldn't hold on any longer and finally gave in to the darkness.

Hours have passed and Toshiro started to stir. He then began to gain back his conscious back as he opened his eyes, blinking then slowly to gain clarity. 'Un, what happened, why am I on a bed' "ouch, why does my head hurts a lot. Is this what it feels like after a hang over."

"You can probably say that. Your body is now reacting to the after affect of it."

Toshiro, hearing the voice and noticing it, quickly wiped his head around to face the other person in the room. He was staring into a pair of dark gray his, With spiky hair and a number 69 on his cheek. There sitting in a chair on his far left was lieutenant Hisage.

"Hisage is t-that you. What's going on"

The taller man got up and walked towards the bad, sitting on the edge. Toshiro quickly moved away from the man wanting answers as to why he was there.

"Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. Your here because I wanted you here." Toshiro frowned, not understanding. " I want to tell you a story, and I think that should help clear up this situation a bit. But first, are you feeling hungry."

He was indeed hungry but didn't want nothing to do with the man, much less receive anything either. So he just shuck his head with a serious look on his face.

"We'll ok, don't say in didn't offer. Now to my story. Years ago when I was young around your age, maybe a little younger, I wasn't a kid who stood home. I used to travel a lot. And in one of my traveling I came across a rukon. i went through many of them but this one caught my attention because of a certain someone. This someone looked real young, younger then, lonely and kinda poor, like the rest of the village and it kinda broke my heart. When i first saw him, it was in the busy part of the rukon, where they sell lots of food and other items, and he seem to be lurking around trying to find food or something. Now after a day of being there, because I slept in that village for the night, I came across the same boy. Now I decided to approach him, so I did and he was kinda shaken up like he didn't want to trust any one. And of course he's just a little boy its only natural, but anyways so I had bought food to give to him so it wouldn't seem so awkward, that way he would have some trust in me, and to my surprise he accepted it.

"Look I know you didn't captor me just to tell me a lame story about your past, ok." Toshiro said in a annoyed way, not wanting to listen anymore.

"Ok, ok fine. Since you don't want to hear the story ill just jump to the important part." He said finishing it with a grin. "Ok, so long story short, a hollo had came by near the village around the outside part of it. I was about to leave the village when it attacked me, at the time I knew a little and kido spells and how to handle swords so I wasn't all that scared. That was until it had its pals around to help, then I was out numbered and didn't know what to do. I still fought but it was hard, I was able to get two out of the three defeated but was out of energy and didn't have strength to continue. So when I was down and thought that was going to be my first and last battle ever with a hollo, someone appeared and defeated the hollo in front of my very eyes. It was amazing, and that person turned out to be the same kid I met in his village. Younger than me.

"That still doesn't tell me what does all that has to do with me!" Throwing his hands in the air as he let out his expression.

"Ahh, but what you don't know is that it does very much involves you. You see, that bot that that I met in the rukon and saved my life was in fact you"

As soon as toshiro heard that his mouth dropped open, he never remember that. 'Is this guy for real! I would have remembered something like.'

"I know what your thinking, and I'm not lying, you did save me. But out of all this I never got to thank you" Hisage said with a smirk forming in his lips. Toshiro saw that and wasn't liking the situation. Hisage started to lean towards the younger lieutenant, putting his hands on each side of Toshiro's cheeks.

"I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."

"What the hell are talki-" Tishiros words were cut off short by the others lips touching his. To his surprise they were soft, but weren't Byakuya's lips and nearly as soft. Toshiro pushed the other away wiping his lips with his arm.

"Well I'm off, I don't want to be late for the lieutenants meeting today. I'll send someone after I leave to bring you some breakfast, ok."

Toshiro eyes widen, he completely forgot today was the meeting, he started to struggle to leave but noticed chains connecting both his feet together and chained to the bed. It was no use he wasn't going any where and for a while to. He look up and watched as Hisage stood and walked to the door.

"I'll be back later in to check on you, until then relax and try not to do any thing rash."

And with that he left closing and locking the door behind him. Outside the door two men stood guard. "Don't let anything happen to him nor escape, also don't forget his injection ok."

Both men nodded before the lieutenant walked away.

Toshiro was on the verge if tears, he wanted to leave and not be there. He wanted Byakuya, he missed him. 'Byakuya please, I need you' he chanted in his mind, hoping to a god out there to hear him and answer him. He laid back down and curled himself to ball and drifted into a light sleep, wanting to forget everything.

XxXxXxXx

Midori woke up that morning getting ready to leave for her first day at the lieutenants meeting. She was excited, but at the same time had a bad feeling about something. Brushing it off, she grab her stuff and left. Moments later she had arrived were Toshiros was living. She i coed on his door but got no reply. She then waited a little before knocking again.

"Hey sleepy head I know you need your sleep but if you don't come out now we're going to be late for the meeting." She half yelled, half spoke. Knocking again she then decided to open the door but found it very much empty. 'Humm, I guess he left early.' She thought before making her way to the meeting room. On her there she came across another lieutenant, bumping into him in the process.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was kinda in a rush." She apologized.

"It's ok, I'm. Kinda in a hurry myself. Got a meeting to attend to." Hisage said saying his apology and taking off again. Midori just stood there staring at his retreating back before it disappeared behind some buildings. 'Humm better get a move on myself'

After running through the air for a while she finally made it. Entering the building, everyone was taking their seats. She made it just in time, but except one person.

"Let's take our seats and begin. Everyone's hear except lieutenant Hitsugaya, but non the less, lets begin." Said the first division lieutenant. 'That's strange, where could he be' Midori though getting slightly worried.

Byakuya sat in his captains meeting writing down important thing that needed to get done, when he heard his name bing called. It sounded desperate and in need if help, he looked up and looked around, but everyone was either writing something down or looking and the head captain as he spoke.

'What was that just now, am I hearing things.' He thought to himself, but just brushed it aside.

After the meetings were done everyone was assigned back to there divisions to continue their daily routine. Byakuya sat down in his office with a cup if hot tea, which he got in his way to his and his lieutenants office, and started his work. It's been an hour since his captains meeting and the raven hair captain was already half way through his work. He was wondering way his lieutenant hasn't shown up. It wasn't like him to be late, unless he was called in by the head captain or something. A knock broke his train o thoughts and he responded.

"Come in" he was thinking that it was his lieutenant, but since when did he knock to enter. A young adult entered the room , the same one who had brought in some papers from Ulquiorra's division.

"I'm sorry to be disturbing you now but I wanted to know if Toshiro was in. I haven't seen him all day, and he didn't attend the lieutenants meeting either. I'm getting worried, before coming to you I check all the possible places he could be, but had no luck."

Byakuya was shocked he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and come to think if it he couldn't senesce his lieutenants spiritual pressure anywhere. After he last night, when he couldn't feel Toshiro pressure he'd just assume that he feel deep asleep. But he was starting to think something else happened.

"As you can see he is not here and hasn't come, I honestly do not know where he is. And I to am worried, this isn't like him."

Byakuya said. Putting everything down and to the side on his desk.

"I hope everything is ok with him, I don't want to start assuming the worst" a concern look coming to her face as she spoke.

Well what ever this is I'm going to get to the bottom if it, this is not like Toshiro to just up and disappear." Byakuya stood and flash stepped away. He was headed towards the head captain office. Wanting to know what happened to his little snow flake, He wasn't going to lose someone else who was important to him again, not now and not ever. He was going to make sure if it. He made a promise to Toshiro that he'd protect him and was determined to keep it.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapy. I know poor Toshiro, but things get worst before they get better. PLEASE review and leave comments of what you think, The sooner the better and the faster I can update, but it all depends on you guys. So until see you soon until next time! ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

A knock came to the door of the head captains office and a, "come in" was heard. The door opened quickly and Byakuya stepped in.

"Excuse me for this intrusion, but I have an emergency" Byakuya said kind of panic and not his self. The head captain saw this and knew something must be wrong. Byakuya was always passive, showed no emotions and calm in any situation.

"What brings you here in such a condition? I assume its highly important, no" the old man said looking up to the other.

"Yes, my lieutenant, Hitsugaya Toshiro has gone missing. I have not heard from him since he left last night from work. Also he has not attended the lieutenants meeting earlier this morning either." He said putting himself back together and in control of his expressions.

"Ummm, I see, and from what little I know of him, I know that he wouldn't skip out on his duties... Very well I will send out a search team to look for him. If that is all you are dismissed. They will find him"

"If I may, I will like to join the search team as well, seeing as he-"

"No, you have duties to attend to; I expect it to be done by the ending this day. This discussion is over." The old man said cutting Byakuya off.

Voices could be heard from outside the door.

_"Hey you can't go in there he's busy" _moments later the doors open and Midori stepped in.

"What is the meaning I this," the head captain spoke up and Byakuya stepped to the side, all attention to Midori.

"Please forgive me father, I know you don't want us to accompany the search team, but please

Let us go. Things will be done quicker that way, Toshiro is my friend and I want him to found as soon as possible. Please, I know if I went missing you would want to look for me too." She begged, tears almost coming down from her eyes. The head captain couldn't stand looking at her when she was like that. It hurt his heart to much. Even though he looked, act, and was tough, he had a heart that could feel.

"Very we'll then; I'll give you three days to find him. Once the time is up you cease to look any further and let the search team do their job. You are all dismissed"

"Thank you so much father" Midori said then bowed respectfully, as did Byakuya and left. Both walked to the doors leading them outside.

"I know you said you didn't need any help but I knew my father was going to deny you going with the search team. I just had to do something; I really want to help find toshiro. I may not know much about him but I understand him more than you or anyone else does. I feel his pain because we went through similar situation in the passed. So I just want to see him happy, he at least deserves that much. And also I know about Toshiro liking you, I just hope you don't hurt him." Byakuya was shocked, but didn't show it, he didn't know she knew about his little snow flake liking him. But none the less he thanked her for the help and in return they both went to look for his beloved snow haired prince.

XxXxXxXx

Toshiro tossed and turned in bed. He was going through a bad nightmare that he wishes he wouldn't be in. The doors to his chambers, where he was being held, opened. Hisage stepped in and noticed the boys tossing and turning; he made his way to the boys side and sat down. He stretched his hand over to place a hand on Toshiro's forehead, but pulled back quickly. He then got up and ran to the door opening it.

"Get me some cold water and a wet rag, now!" He yelled at the men standing outside the door. They quickly did as they were told. The older lieutenant went inside again and sat down next to the young boy wiping away the sweat that was forming on his head. After a few moments a man came in with the water and rag, handing it over to Hisage he asked,

"Is there anything else we can do, sir?" The man said in a worried tone. Even though he helped capture the boy doesn't mean he wasn't worried for him.

"No, that would be all. If I need anything else ill call you until then your dismissed." The spoken to man, nodded and left closing the door behind him. Hisage then pulled back the covers from over the other and began patting the damp rag over the sweaty body, trying to cool it down.

After like what seem to be hours toshiro finally started to calm down with his nightmares, and his fever seem to be reducing a lot. Hisage then leaned back letting out a sigh.

"Ahh, thank the heavens your ok, you gave me quite a scare my little one." He then placed down the rag and set it aside. He leaned forward, over the boy and placed a kiss on his lips. Toshiro stirred and groaned a little and Hisage pulled back.

"Mmm-Byakuya" Toshiro groaned out then said, "kiss me." the older of the two leaned back down and kissed the sleeping beauty, but this time more passionate. Toshiro opened his mouth, still slightly asleep and unaware of what's going on, thinking Byakuya was kissing him. Hisage slipped his tongue into the others mouth, wanting to taste the boy he longed for. He then pulled back and went for the boys neck, planting little butterfly kisses everywhere he kissed. Toshiro let out a little gasp and moaned. Hisage looked down towards the boys pants and saw a tent forming in his pants, getting on the bed he straddled Toshiro and started to kiss his stomach going south.

Toshiro stirred again but this time waking up. He notices something on top of him and tried to regain his focus. The drug they injected him with was still in his body so he was trying to fight it. 'What's going on' he thought to himself. He them opened his eye a little and saw black hair. 'When did Byakuya get here, and what's he doing' be then let a moan as the other gripped his member in his hand. Toshiro closed his eyes and threw his head back, causing him to arch his back.

Hisage then went back up to the boy's neck and started to suck and kiss it. Toshiro then look straight again and opened his eyes. He could see a muscular back over him; he then placed a hand on the Hisage's head, still unaware that it's him, and brushed his fingers through his hair. As he went down with his hand he notice how short the hair was. 'Wait Byakuya's hair is long. Who's this-' realization then hit Toshiro that he was still captured and that it was the other lieutenant here with him, doing thing his Byakuya should be doing. He then threw the man off of him and rolled off the bed on the opposite side.

"W-what are you doing! Get away from me." Toshiro said in panic, Hisage got up and walked over to the boy.

"Ok don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to help." He said looking down at the boy's pants. Toshiro looked down as well and quickly covered him self. "Now, now is that any way to treat someone who nursed you back to health. You were running a high fever"

"That doesn't matter; you took advantage of me in a weak and defenseless state."

Toshiro barked out at the other. Hisage chuckled a bit and moved forward towards the other. He then picked up the boy, but with some difficulties, and placed him back on the bed.

"It hurts me to see you in this state and the fact that you don't remember me, hurts more. The reason why I kidnapped you was so that I could help restore your memories. You see, you lost them after I was taken to the 13 court guard squad. Almost after some months I came back to see how you were doing and approached you, you didn't know who I was so I had to leave you alone. The place you were staying at, with your grandma, I went and visited to know exactly what happened. She told me some villagers were being attacked and you jumped in and saved then, but in doing so you got yourself injured badly and lost your memories. They had brought you back and informed your grandma of what happened. Ever since then I haven't seen you, but I had a feeling you were going to join the 13 gotei. So I waited patiently for you."

Toshiro took all that in. He never knew, well of course he didn't because lost his memories, but that doesn't matter he was starting over and had new friends and a someone to finally love him the way he wanted, his night and shining armor. He wasn't about to just throw that away, even if he knew this guy in the passed.

"Well, since I lost my memories it lets me start over, now I have all that I want and I'm happy, so I don't need anything else." Hisage felt a pinch of anger inside him. He went through all of this for nothing. That was going to change. He was going to have his way and Toshiro was going to like it. "Listen, I'm here to help you remember, if not to regain what we lost and to start from there. Nobody is going to get in the way of that you belong to me." Toshiro looked at him as if he had gone crazy. He didn't belong to anyone except Byakuya.

"No, you can't just claim me. I don't belong to you. The only one I belong to is my beloved captain-"

SMACK!

Toshiro put his hands on his face as it started to heat up from the slap he just received. Tears swelled up in his eyes but didn't fall.

"I'm leaving now; I'm giving you one last chance to think about your decision. If not things are not going to go good from there on out." Hisage walked to the door and opened it. He spoke something in the man's ear and left. The same man walked in with a syringe in his hand. Toshiro knew what that was and tried to get away but couldn't. The man injected him and toshiro let out a yelp. He instantly got weak from the injection and fell back against the pillow. The man wiped the little blood that came out and left, locking the door behind him. Toshiro start to weep He wanted to get out, it was starting to take a toll on him and he felt as if little by little he was fading.

What he didn't know was that every injection he was getting was indeed getting him sick, and to the point where he had no energy to move. If that kept gong he was surly going to die.

XxXxXxXx

Byakuya ran through the trees, a sudden feeling hit him and he stopped abruptly. He didn't like it one bit, he started to get worried and it drove him more to look for his little snow flake.

"You feel it to, I'm getting worried. Something is happening and it's not good. We need to hurry." Midori said pulling the older man out if his thoughts.

"We need to split up it would be faster that way. Meet me back here by midnight and we will go from there. If you find anything concerning toshiro and his kidnap raise your spiritual pressure, is that clear." Everyone nodded and scattered.

Midori and half the search team went into the forest near by, since she grew up mostly in one, her hunting skills were great and would have a high chance of finding toshiro. Byakuya and the other half scattered around the rukon and baraks.

It was already close to midnight and they've been out looking for about three hours straight already. It was almost time to head back. They had found nothing that led to Toshiro's whereabouts So they were going to just head in and finish work that needed to be done.

"We still have a lot to cover the next two days, so I expect to see you here around late noon around five. Good night to you all." Byakuya announced and flashed stepped back to his office. Midori did the same and flash stepped to her office, she wondered if her captain was still there.

Byakuya opened the door to his shared office and the lights went on. He walked to his desk and sat in his chair. He just sat there having a view of the empty desk in front if him, his thoughts them wondered to his little snow flake. 'What happened to you, where you I need to be know?' He was already feeling like he was fading. He didn't want to lose him.

"KNOCK" came to the door. "Come in"

As the door opened Byakuya leaned back in his chair. He already knew who was there and didn't have time to chit chat.

"Hey, long time no see. How's everything" said Shunsui looking around." And where's your cute little lieutenant." Byakuya just looked up.

"I don't really have time for talking I'm in a pretty tight schedule, I'm only going to say this once. My lieutenant has gone missing and currently I or anyone I know, knows his whereabouts. The search team, Midori and I have searched already and found nothing. Tomorrow we will search again. If that's all I would like you to leave, thank you and good night." Byakuya picked up his brush and began writing. Shunsui just stood there in deep thought, he knew Byakuya must be upset and hurting terribly, and decided that he was going to do his own little search and investigation on what happen as well, but with a little help.

XxXxXxXx

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Midori stepped in the office and her captain looked up.

"Umm, captain may I speak with you about something." Ulquiorra, setting down his pen nodded, gladly willing to listen to his lieutenant. Not to her knowledge he actually adored his lieutenant, he felt like she was filled with so much life and had heart to do anything she believed in. She was a complete opposite of him.

"Come have a seat, what is it that you have to speak to about at such a late hour."

"Well, do you know lieutenant Hitsugaya from the six division...?" The captain nodded. "He's gone missing and no one knows of his whereabouts. I'm scared something terrible might have happened to him, this whole time I've been searching for him with his captain and the search team. It's getting hard because we only have two more days to find him a-and I ... I Don't know what to do." Midori said in a panic tone, tears started to swell up in her eyes and she placed her head in her hands.

Ulquiorra saw how much she was hurting and it was hurting him to see her that way. Since become a captain and meeting his lieutenant he was getting more and more used to emotions, which he wasn't back then, and now he knew what they felt like and it was a horrible feeling. it was a Torment to grieve over some you cared about. He'd decided that he was going to help her with what ever he could offer; he didn't want her to cry anymore.

"Relax, I'll help you through this your not alone. We'll find him so don't worry everything is going to be just fine." The captain got up from where he was sitting and went over to his lieutenant; he bent down and took her into an embrace. Midori had just realized what was going on and was in shock. Her captain, who wasn't a great person of expressing himself, was hugging her. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around him and said a "thank you".

He leaned back and looks into her eyes; he wanted to get a good look at the face he so much adored. Her beautiful eyes of a dark emerald green, like the forest, and her hair as black as a clear night sky. He didn't know much about her past and what she's been through, but what he did know, was that he was going to do everything and anything in his power to give her the protection and safety she deserved.

Breaking the silence between them Ulquiorra began to think back to see if he'd remember anything about an incident.

"When did this all happened? Do you know when you last saw him?"

"The last time I saw him was the day before yesterday, and I'm guessing it happened where no one saw. You can try to ask captain Kuchiki, he may know more about since I think he was the last one who saw him." Ulquiorra was in deep thought.

"Ok well I'll do everything I can to help out with this situation, for now just return to you room and rest, ok" he was answered with a "yes captain" and she got back up ready to leave.

"Alright good night and ill see you tomorrow, also please be careful when walking down empty path ways I don't want you going missing to." Ulquiorra spoke with a small smile, hiding his worry, and wave her good bye. After she left he turned to his desk and just stared at his papers with a serious expression.

'Could it be, the person I saw getting carried away the other night was indeed him?' He thought, he wasn't sure if it was actually him, but regardless he need to speak with captain Kuchiki about that first thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thanks for waiting, here's chapter 5, finally. I hope you enjoy this chapy and ill see you at the end of it. BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bleach except my character Midori, which is not a character in bleach or anywhere else. **

The next morning rolled by fast, and the sun was high in the sky. Byakuya was in his office working as usual, but he didn't have his mind set straight on work one hundred percent. Half was concentrated on his job and the other was on his missing prince. It was getting bad, so bad that it was affecting his work, and not just only that, his sleep as well. After hearing his name being called during the meeting, Toshiro has never left his thoughts. He just hope that today would give him some luck, and he prayed to the gods that they would give him some answers.

XxXxXxXx

Ulquiorra walked hurriedly through the baraks to get to the six division. As he was walking he, surprisingly, met up with Shunsui along the way.

"Hey there, good morning, I was just out looking for you." Shunsui spoke with a smile gracing his face. Ulquiorra just raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you, sorry but I must excuse myself, I have something of importance to speak about with the captain of the six division. It involves his lieutenant-"

"Funny you should mention that cause that's why I wanted to speak with you about. If you have time, he doesn't leave until later this noon to start the search again. I just thought, you know we could help him out." The older man spoke cutting the other off. He really wanted to help out Byakuya, but he needed the help and he intended to get it.

"Very well than, but lets speak in a more private setting, shall we." Gesturing the other to lead the way, he then followed.

They both sped off through the air quickly get to their destination. Opening the door they both stepped inside, Shunsui gestured for Ulquiorra to have a seat before offering some tea, which was declined politely. As Shunsui made his tea and sat down, they both got straight the work with their conversation.

"So I just found out late last night that Toshiro has gone missing around midnight-" the older man started but was cut short by the green eyes man.

"So then it was him." He said, speaking to no one in particular.

"Excuse me... What was that?" Shunsui spoke in confusion. Not understanding what the other was talking about.

"Sorry, let me clarify, I haven't spoken to anyone about this but I believe that the person I saw last night who was being taken away could be Toshiro. You said it was around midnight right?" Ulquiorra asked. Shunsui only nodded his head. "Then it should have been him. Around the time I was going home late that exact night I caught a glimpse of someone in another's arm before they flash stepped away." He finished.

"Ahh, so we have some evidence, but its not enough."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Shunsui spoke.

"Umm excuse me….ahh, captain there you are I was looking for you." Midori spoke as she stepped in. It looked as if there was a small meeting. "Did I come at a wrong time?" She asked not wanting to be rude.

"No, come in please have a seat, we were just discussing about Toshiro and the whole situation. Apparently your captain believes that he seen someone, who could be Toshiro, being abducted. He said it happened around midnight, which is around the same time Toshiro left home. " Ulquiorra agreeing with the other man. Midori was in thought for a while, thinking of something else.

"If we had more evidence we could find him quicker. I think it's time we head over to the six division and discuss this further with captain Kuchiki." Ulquiorra concluded. "Midori are you ok?" The girls captain asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just in thought for a bit. Shall we go."

With that said everyone got up and left hoping to get this all figured out.

XxXxXxXx

Hisage walked into the room of where Toshiro slept, breakfast in hand. Watching Toshiro closely, he noticed that he was a bit paler than usual, but brushed it off. Placing the breakfast down on the table besides the bed, he turned and shock the boy lightly. Toshiro stirred in his sleep, waking up, then when he opened his eyes they looked as if he had no life in them.

"Here I brought you some food you have to eat to keep up your strength" speaking in a worried tone, Hisage then proceed to pick up the spoon and feed the boy. Toshiro shook his head not wanting to eat. If he was going to be a captive under this man he rather chose death. Hisage nudged the spoon to the others mouth and with a little force he was able to get him to eat. By the end of all his struggles Toshiro was able to eat a little over half of what was brought to him.

"There, that wasn't so bad now wasn't it. Lets get you changed and into clean clothes, I bet you want a nice hot bath. I'll go run it for you." Hisage said with a small smile before he left, locking the door behind him. A few minutes later Toshiro sat up with what little strength he had and scanned the room. After looking around to see if anyone was there he let out a sob.

"Byakuya where are you, I need you. I can't do this anymore, not by myself. I no longer have the strength to hold myself against these evil creatures. Please don't leave me here. Your everything I have left." He then began to sob more, but what he didn't noticed was someone was listening to him.

'Huh, so you still choose him. That's about to change' Hisage thought to himself before opening the door to the room. The raven haired man quickly made his way to the side of the bed. Toshiro looked up with red, puffy eyes as he was suddenly yanked by the arm up off the bed.

"Ouch, that hurts-"

"Have you considered about what I said the other day"

Hisage cut in, speaking in a demanding voice.

"..."

"We'll I'm waiting, did you" he began to get impatient, and his grip on Toshiro's shoulders grew tighter.

Toshiro looked him in the eyes with his most serious face he could give in his condition and got straight to the point. "Yes I did, but it only took me less than a second to decide, and I long since made up my mind. It has been and always well be Byakuya Kuchiki." Speaking with determination making Hisage even mad. He grab Toshiro and dragged him out the room, into the hallway, straight to the bath room.

"Let me go." Toshiro complained.

"You think I'm going to let him have you, your sadly mistaken. I'm not going to let you go after everything I did and got this far." Raising his voice in a angered way, he began to strip Toshiro of his clothes. Toshiro began to struggle and fight with what little strength he had left to get the other away. His little fighting was getting him nowhere and soon enough he was left bare with no clothes and thrown into the bath full of warm water. It was a pretty big bath, up to five people could fit in it at the same time. As he emerged from under the water he saw that Hisage had began to remove his clothes as well and was stepping into the bath with him.

"What are you doing, I don't need you in here with me. Get out." Toshiro said while backing up to the other side of the bath. Hisage only just moved forwards towards the other.

" I'm not going anywhere. I told you, you needed a bath, but not unsupervised. And besides I'm going to change your mind one way or another, even if by force." Toshiros eyes widen, what did he mean by that. Whatever it was he didn't like it, and especially the fact that he was moving closer to him with a smirk on his face, Which meant 'up to no good.' He was not liking where this was going.

'Byakuya where are you!' he screamed in his mind.

XxXxXxXx

Byakuya look up from where he was writing at the sound if his name, he thought he was being called. A "knock" came to the door a second later and he called out a "come in."

"Excuse me for this little intrusion, but I would like to speak with you for a while about something important" Uluqiorra spoke, only having his head poked in the shared office. Byakuya only sighed.

"Please come in, have a seat." As the captain walked in, he noticed Shunsui and Midori walk in behind him. "What is the meaning of this, your supposed to be working not lounging around in my office" he spoke to both Shunsui and Midori.

"Please, they have come here with the same purpose I have, we all want to help find your lieutenant. I know you are taking it tuff and your hiding it, but we can help." Ulquiorra spoke on behalf the other two. Byakuya let out another sigh and agreed to have them stay.

"Ok, very well, lets get on with this, the sooner we start the fast we can find him. What is it that you have in mind that can help find Toshiro. I assume you have some clue to where he might be?" Byakuya ask in question, anxious to find his little lover.

"We don't exactly know where he is yet, but that's way we're here. I wanted to see if we could put what we know together so we could find him. Now so far Ulquiorra said he might have seen Toshiro being dragged away by some someone the same night he went missing. We don't know for sure if it was him, but we are going with that for now." Shunsui explained to Byakuya, getting everything clear so far for him.

"Now, all we need to do is put together what we know so far and go from there. Is there anything that you saw, heard, or felt different while Toshiro was around or the these past few days?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is right, but around the first time we met, when I was leaving from captain Kuchiki's office, I saw Toshiro talking with some one. As I approached them he suddenly just left. To me, if that was his friend he would have stayed and said at least a hello to me before walking away, but he didn't . Also he happen to be the same person who I bumped into while being late the same day as the lieutenants meeting, he was in a hurry too. I don't know if that's helpful." Midori added. She thought something was off with him, she didnt know his name but she knew his face.

" I see, do you know his name by any chance?" Shunsui asked

"No, I'm afraid not, but he has a sixty nine on his face." She answered. Shunsui already knew who it was and so did the other two captains.

"Ahh, you must be talking about lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. I didn't know they were acquainted-"

"There not, he was probably introducing himself to Toshiro the day Midori saw them speaking. Toshiro doesn't know anyone here, he was just assigned here the day." Byakuya stated cutting Shunsui off. "Also there's something I want to clarify, it's been on my mind for sometime since I received it. Is it possible for a lieutenant to send out letters of there own, to captains, to sign?" He asked wanting to know.

"Unless its another captain sending it to be signed, then no, but a lieutenant can't just send a captain a paper to sign, he's not of a high position. Why do you ask.? Ulquiorra answered before wanting to know the reason behind it.

"I ask because I received a couple of letters that needed to be read and singed, and it was all from lieutenant Hisage. I spent almost the while night doing those papers. I was so mad, I had wanted to walk Toshiro home, even if he didn't want me to, because of what happen to him before.

" what happened before?" Shunsui asked

"When I was walking home I found him surrounded by a couple of guys. One had him pinned to the ground and two were standing around them. The one that was holding him down had shoulder length hair-"

"Wait, if I'm not mistaken he was the one who flash stepped away with Toshiro that night. His hair was long and it was brown. " Ulquiorra said cutting Byakuya off.

"Yes, he did have brown hair… Looks like he has something to do with it as well."

"I think he plan the whole thing out. He sent some letters to Byakuya so that he wouldn't go with Toshiro that night. Then when no one was around, sent him men to capture him. Now the big question is, where, where did they take him. Where are they hiding him. It shouldn't be to far because I see Hisage here in and out of his office, Toshiro must be nearby." Shunsui spoke all at once. They were putting everything together now they just needed a location.

"Wait!, I don't know if it'll help, but remember when I said that Hisage was rushing to the lieutenants meeting when we bumped into each other. Well he wasn't coming from his barracks, he was coming from the direction of the woods near by the gates. It might be a long shot but he might be hiding Toshiro somewhere in there without being seen." Midori quickly and loudly spoke. She felt that had something to do with it, she was

Certain of it.

"Alright so tonight we'll go there and check it out, we should be prepared just in case he is there and we might have to fight. But hopefully he is and we can save him, until then we should go back to work . We'll met back here in front of the six division and go from there." Ulquiorra spoke with confidence of finding their missing friend.

'I hope your ok my love, we'll find you.' Byakuya thought to himself.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapy. The story is almost ending and things are starting to come together for Byakuya and Toshiro, well for Byakuya more I don't know about Toshiro, I just hope he can find him in time before its to late. Next chapter there will be some fighting, but that's all I'm going to tell you, you'll have to read to find out. Please review and leave comment if you like the story so far and where it's going, I cant really force you so I hope you make the right decision and REVIEW PLEASE! See you in the next chapter bye. ; )**


End file.
